


Picture

by SKZD6STAN



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29653044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SKZD6STAN/pseuds/SKZD6STAN
Summary: Chan has been taking a lot of pictures lately but won't let anyone see them. What happens when Hyunjin steals his camera and sees?
Relationships: Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin
Kudos: 31





	Picture

_SNAP! SNAP!_

Once again you could hear Bang Chan taking pictures of some unknown object. Hyunjin sighed. It was getting a little annoying. Hyunjin was nosy by nature and he wanted to know what the pictures were of but Chan was being secretive. He'd been taking pictures for a couple days. No matter how he'd ask Chan would say no. If only he could get a hold of his camera!

_SNAP! SNAP!_

"Give it a rest!" Hyunjin finally snapped. "I can't go five minutes _anywhere_ in this house without hearing you taking a picture!"

Silence for a moment then ... _SNAP!_

"UGH!" He stood up and stormed into a different room.

He didn't notice that after he'd left the snapping stopped.

Later that night Chan left his camera sitting out in plain sight. Hyunjin thought it was too good to be true but his curiosity got the best of him and he snatched it up, running to his room.

His jaw dropped as he turned it on. Picture after picture of him in various moments were flipping by as he looked. Of him reading, him on his phone, him playing a game with Felix, only being able to see his face, a picture of him in only sweat pants and the most recent one. Him smiling softly. He'd never admit he'd been thinking of Chan at that moment. He couldn't help but smile when he thought of him.

Chan was beautiful. He had fluffy, soft blonde hair, a killer smile, the cutest laugh Hyunjin had ever heard and had a heart of gold. Hyunjin couldn't think of a better person to be the leader of their group. Chan gave them everything they needed. All his time went into either being with and having fun with the members of SKZ, making music with 3ratcha _for_ SKZ or making sure they were okay.

"Happy to see now?" Chan asked softly from the doorway. "All the pictures I've been taking are of you.."

"Why me?"

"Why not?" He said with a laugh. "Have you looked in a mirror Hyunjin? You're beautiful."

Chan took the camera and snapped a picture. "A soft blush on your face. See?" He held the camera out for him to see.

He was right. The picture was of Hyunjin, looking at Chan in shock, face pink, pink hair hanging over his face. He suddenly smiled softly. He'd become shy and Chan chuckled. "So cute. I could kiss you right now." He mumbled.

"Is that so?"

Chan bit his lip. He hadn't meant to say it out loud. "W-What?"

Hyujin laughed. "Do it then. Don't think I didn't here you."

"Are you serious?"  
"Have you not noticed that when you talk to me I end up staring at your lips? Or that I bite mine? I've been hoping to kiss you but well I thought you were straight."

"Uh well..." Chan said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I-I've never kissed anyone. Ever.." He put the camera down and moved towards Hyunjin seeming shy suddenly.

He smiled at him then gently took his face in his hands, pressing his lips against Hyunjin's in almost a whisper of a kiss before pulling back. Hyunjin simply bought back for a better kiss. When they had to part for air Hyunjin smiled, his dimples appearing.

"For someone who's never kissed someone, boy or girl, you did good Channie Hyung."

Chan laughed. "Thanks Jinnie. You sure are a good kisser."

Hyunjin blushed and giggled. 'Seriously Hyunjin?' He thought to himself. 'You fucking giggled?'

"That was adorable."

He blushed a darker red. "Bang Chan.."

"What? I love when guys giggle. And your face lights up." Chan pulled him in for another kiss.

"Pretty sure I'm in love with you Chan..." Hyunjin murmured when they pulled away again.

"That makes two of us Jinnie. That makes two of us."

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the worst thing I've ever written and I'm sorry but maybe you'll still enjoy it. Thanks for reading!


End file.
